The present invention pertains to a wrench rack for holding a set of wrenches in orderly fashion either on a wall surface, in a tool box, on a work bench, etc.,.
Wrench racks are in use to support a set of wrenches and facilitate wrench selection and storage. Such racks typically include rows of arms with corresponding pairs of arms supporting wrenches of the open end, box, combination, etc., types.
A drawback to known wrench racks is the inability of same to secure the wrenches against accidental displacement from the arms.
In the prior art is a U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,063 which discloses a rack wherein a wrench is supported by a pair of arms with a resilient member on the rack base urging the wrench into contact with a lip formed on each arm structure. Such a rack entails structure beyond what may be produced using high volume production methods to effect a rack having a low cost of manufacture. Further, the wrench when inserted or removed into the rack, requires wrench rotation about the major axis of the wrench.